Freak of clone 5
by StarStorm19
Summary: Sequel to Clone 5. After thinking he was dead for the past month Danny meets his fifth clone once again. However, is the clone still on his side? I do not own Danny Phantom


Danny Fenton was in his room hurriedly trying to get his math homework done before another ghost attacked. He was almost done when the voice of his sister Jazz came from the living room, "Danny you need to get down here now!"

Hearing the urgency of her tone he shoved his homework aside and ran downstairs. Once in the living room he saw Jazz staring at the TV.

"Hey, what'd you want me to see?" he asked.

Instead of getting his answer from his sister it came from the TV. On it was the image of two ghosts one he identified as Lydia while the other looked almost exactly like his ghost persona Phantom. He glanced down to see the word live at the bottom of the screen. Danny stared at the TV as the ghost's fought. Then he saw the fake Phantom create long strands of ecto energy and fling the ends like a whip at Lydia. Danny's eyes went wide; he'd seen that power before. Quickly he got up and ran out of the house. He bolted into an alley before transforming into Phantom and flying to where the fight was. As he flew a million thoughts ran through his head but one stood out over the others, "he's alive."

It didn't take long to get to the fight. Lydia had just used her special attack and fake Phantom was trapped in a tornado of tattoos. Seeing that she was distracted Danny blasted Lydia in the back causing her to lose focus of her tattoo swarm. Before she could realize what happened he sucked her and her tattoos into the Fenton-thermos. He then turned to the ghost that had been attacked. It was then that Danny noticed that fake Phantom didn't look exactly like him. Other than a slightly different hair style his jumpsuit was different as well. The white caller stretched down in a V shape covering most of his chest and shoulders. The ends of his gloves and boots also looked to be cut at an angle and his boots had a black strip on them. Also his DP symbol was black instead of white.

Danny floated over to him and asked "You ok?"

Fake Phantom looked down at himself, "Nothing that a little ghostly healing won't fix," he answered.

"Good," Danny said before punching his look alike in the arm.

"Ow, hey what was that for?" he asked rubbing his arm.

"Hello you disappeared after fighting Vlad! We all thought you were dead," Danny scolded.

Fake Phantom looked away, "Sorry, I was scared. I just couldn't face Dani after what I'd done to her, what I almost did," he confessed.

Danny's expressions softened, "It's ok now. That's not important anymore. What's important is that you broke free of Vlad and Dani's ok."

"You're able to forgive me for everything I did, just like that?" fake Phantom exclaimed.

Danny gave him a serious look, "Liston to me you didn't do anything, that was all Vlad. He's a manipulative old fruitloop who made you do things against your will. Like I said what's important is that you stopped listening to him and helped save Dani in the end."

Fake Phantom gave a weak smile relieved that he wasn't hated. Just then sirens could be heard approaching.

"Let's get out of here before people start wondering why there are two of us," Danny suggested.

Fake Phantom agreed and they flew into an alley to transform back to human.

Unbeknownst to ether of them one of Lydia's tattoos had escaped being trapped and flew away. It made its way to the edge of the city where a man in a black ringleaders outfit stood. The tattoo flew over to him and whispered something into his ear. A twisted grin curled onto the man's lips.

"Everything is going just as I planned," he smiled.

Danny looked to his look alike in the alley to see he was wearing an orange long sleeve covered by a red jersey, dark blue jeans, and black tennis shoes.

"Nice to see some individuality from you," Danny joked.

"Hey, after being shot at by about 7 of your enemies in one day I figured the less I look like you the better," he answered.

"Makes sense," Danny agreed, "By the way what should I call you? Calling you clone is too weird and I think there's already enough Danny's."

"Well I've been going by Daren in the Ghost Zone," Daren told him.

"The Ghost Zone! You've been to the Ghost Zone?" Danny exclaimed.

"Actually I live there," Daren replied.

"What! How are you in one peace?" Danny almost shouted.

"Easy I'm living in Dora's kingdom," Daren explained, "I'm pretty sure your enemies aren't willing to fight a dragon to get to someone who only looks like you."

"Oh," Danny said relaxing.

They continue to talk as they made their way to Fenton Works.

"So you just let her fly of dramatically?" Daren said incredulously after hearing what happened to Dani after he left.

"This coming from the clone that made us think he was dead for a month," Danny shot back, as he opened the front door, "don't worry next time I see her I'll tie her to the ground if I have to."

Daren couldn't help but chuckle at that even if he felt a pang of worry for his little sister. Once inside the boys found Jazz still in the living room. When she saw her brother and his clone she gave them a look that said 'answers now!'

The boys shared a look before Danny told her, "Jazz this is Daren, he's a clone and don't worry he already knows that Vlad's a crazed up fruitloop."

"Another clone? Vlad really needs to get a life," Jazz said.

"Tell me about it," both Danny and Daren replied at the same time.

Jazz stared at them for a moment then told them, "Don't ever do that again. It's kind of creepy."

"Sorry," they both said in unison again.

They all cringed then Danny asked, "So where are Mom and Dad? I'd prefer not to have to explain Daren to them."

"They're in the lab and as long as they don't invent a new ghost weapon they want us to see they won't come out," Jazz told him. She then noticed Daren looking at them, "What's wrong?"

"Your parents are ghost hunters?" Daren questioned.

"Yes," Jazz answered not sure what he was getting at.

Daren turned to Danny, "Your parents are ghost hunters and you're worried about me staying in one peace," he scolded.

Just then the loud voice of Danny's father Jack came from the basement, "Hey Danny boy Jazzy pants come down here and see the new ghost weapon we made."

Danny was about to make an excuse when both his and Daren's ghost senses when off.

"Saved by the ghost sense," Daren said before transforming. Danny smiled and turned into a ghost as well. They both flew through the ceiling to see who had saved them from an unwanted explanation. Danny emerged from the house first just to run into a ghost that looked to be made of metal and had a flaming mohawk.

"Skulker, what do you want this time?" Danny asked.

"What I always want ,your pelt on my wall," Skulker replied.

"Ok that's just gross," Daren said appearing behind the hunter ghost.

Skulker looked from Daren to Danny before exclaiming, "There are two of you now?"

"Yeah, you can thank Vlad for that," Danny mocked then shot an ecto blast. Still in a bit of shock Skulker was unable to dodge and the blast knocked him several feet back. Daren followed the attack with a swift kick to the cyborg ghost's back. Danny then took out the Fenton-thermos and sucked Skulker into it. Seeing that Skulker was no longer a threat the two halfas phased back into Danny's room.

"Thanks for distracting Skulker for me," Danny thanked, "the look on his face was priceless."

"Well after you helped me with that tattoo ghost I thought I should help you out," Daren replied.

"That reminds me, why were you fighting Lydia?" Danny asked, "I've only ever seen her with Freakshow and he's being held by the Guys in White. Unless, he escaped again."

"If you mean creepy clown guy then yes he's free and has some sort of stolen device that controls ghosts," Daren said.

"Man what is it with that guy and controlling ghosts," Danny groaned, "Come on we got to stop him before he uses that device."

"Actually, he already did," Daren told him his eyes flashing red.

"What? On who?" Danny questioned.

"Me," Daren answered transforming into his ghost form.

On the outskirts of the city a black circus train sat on the tracks as Freakshow watched the sky a black and red wand like instrument in his hand. A sadistic grin spread on his face as he saw Daren coming toward him with Danny knocked out in his arms. Daren landed in front of the twisted ring leader and bowed his head.

"Very good drone place him over there so I can get him under my control as well," Freakshow ordered.

Daren nodded and placed Danny against the train. Freakshow went over to the unmoving half ghost and raised the devise over his head. Suddenly, Danny's eyes snapped open and he quickly ducked out of the way.

"What is the meaning of this?" Freakshow demanded.

"It's called playing opossum," Danny taunted.

"Drone subdue him," Freakshow ordered Daren, but Daren just stood there, "What are you waiting for I said attack."

A grin spread on Daren's face, "Ok you asked for it," he then let lose his ecto whip on the man and Freakshow was thrown into the side of the train.

"I…I don't understand you were under my control I used this contraption on you myself," Freakshow stuttered.

"Word of advice Freak Face, next time you try to hypnotize someone don't do it to a guy who's been fighting mind-control for most of his life," Daren told him. He then grabbed the ghost controlling device and melted it with his ecto energy.

"What do you thing we should do with him?" Danny asked.

"I have a few ideas," Daren grinned as he activated his ecto whip.

"Now gentlemen I'm sure we can talk about this," Freakshow tried to persuade.

"Get him," Danny shouted and the two halfas lunged for him.

A few hours later at the GiW headquarters several ghost alarms went off. The agents swarmed out of the building guns ready. However, all they found was a very beat up Freakshow handcuffed to the side of the building. Agent K went over to him and noticed a note taped to the ring leaders back. He quickly snatched it and read it over.

Dear GiW,

We found this trash outside the city and thought we should return it. Please try to hold on to him this time.

Sincerely,

Your friendly neighborhood Ghost Boy, and his cousin

PS. Don't worry about your ghost controller we made sure it wouldn't harm any ghost ever again.

Back at Fenton Works Danny managed to sneak Daren down to the lab without his parents knowing.

"Man did you see that guy's face when he found out we destroyed the ghost controller?" Daren laughed.

"Yeah," Danny agreed, "Too bad they won't get the hint." He then went to open the portal. "Sure you'll be alright?" he asked.

"I told you I'll be fine, just being related to you gets me the royal treatment in Dora's kingdom," Daren reassured as he turned into his ghost form.

"So I guess this is goodbye?" Danny said.

"Hey you can visit anytime you want," Daren told him, "Just as long as you make sure my sister's safe and remember to tell me when you finally kick Vlad's butt for good."

"Don't worry I will," Danny promised.

"See ya cuz'" Daren said before flying into the Ghost Zone. Danny closed the portal happy that at least one of his clones was safe. Just then his cellphone went off.

"Hey Tuck, what's up?" Danny asked.

"Dude, where have you been? We haven't seen you all day," Tucker's voice exclaimed from the other end.

"Don't worry I'll tell you guys everything at the Nasty Burger," Danny told him then transformed into Phantom and flew off.


End file.
